


Not So Far-Fetched

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Co-workers, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Not Canon Compliant, Office Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: There's something more going on between them.
Relationships: Nick Fury/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Not So Far-Fetched

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> Written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo G4: muffliato  
> Rare HP Bingo G2: office sex  
> Cast the Dice - Co-Workers  
> HH Rollathon Crack - Soulmates/Coworkers
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Director Fury, you wanted to see me?” Hermione lingered in the doorway of Nick Fury’s office. Her stomach churned nervously and she had a feeling that she knew what this was about.

“Yes, Hermione, come in,” Nick said, looking up from his laptop when she announced herself. 

Hermione walked in, sitting down in the leather chair in front of his desk. She placed her hands in her lap, squeezing them together.

Nick took a deep breath before meeting her gaze. “I think we need to discuss something.” 

Hermione licked her lips nervously. “I…”

“We’ve been working together for a few months now, Hermione, but it seems that each time we have to collaborate closely on a project, you become distracted.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” she whispered, feeling her cheeks burn. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the more she worked with Nick, the more she wanted him. 

“Is there something going on? Is the workload too much?” He asked. “I can’t have one of my upcoming star Agents be distracted.”

“It’s because I’m attracted to you!” Hermione blurted out in embarrassment. “It’s not the work at all, sir, and I’m sorry I gave that impression.” She paused, taking a deep breath as it seemed he was stunned. “I don’t mean to be inappropriate,” she added in a quiet voice.

Nick leant back in his chair, clearing his throat. “Oh, Hermione, I didn’t realise…”

“No, it’s okay,” Hermione murmured. “I know it’s not appropriate. Merlin, I’m mortified we’re even having this conversation.” She stood. “I promise, sir, I won’t let it affect my work again.” She turned to flee from his office.

Nick quickly stood, coming around his desk towards her. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist. “Wait!” 

Hermione nearly tripped as the shock ran through her body at his touch. Looking at Nick, she saw that his own eyes were wide with surprise. “Oh…” she murmured in realisation.

“What was that?” Nick asked, looking at his hand on her wrist. 

“You definitely felt it?”

“I did,” he confirmed. 

Hermione turned to face him. “That’s the… Well, it’s the sign that there’s a soulmate bond between us.”

Nick let go of her wrist. “Soulmates? As in… magical soulmates that we’re destined for each other or some shit?”

“I know it’s far-fetched,” Hermione began.

Nick shook his head. “Hermione, I’ve seen my fair share of _weird_. Magical soulmate bond thingies aren’t as far-fetched as I’d like them to be.”

“This must have been the first time we had skin-to-skin contact,” Hermione mused. “But it certainly explains my growing… attraction to you.” She blushed, looking at Nick. “Does this mean my feelings aren’t one-sided?” she asked hopefully.

“No, they’re not,” Nick said. “I was about to tell you that before the soulmate thing zapped us.” He quirked a smile. “I’m very much attracted to you, Hermione, but I didn’t want to pursue anything as I’m…”

“Older?” Hermione questioned. 

“Damaged,” Nick said softly. “In quite a few ways.”

“Nick,” Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. “You know I’ve been through some incredibly difficult situations. I would never judge you for your past, just like you wouldn’t do to me. And the fact that you’re older? It doesn’t really bother me.” When he gave her a look, she smiled. “I’m not just saying that.”

“Can I kiss you?” Nick asked, brushing a curl from her face.

“I’d be mad if you didn’t,” Hermione took him cheekily.

He leant down, pressing his lips to hers. Hermione immediately deepened the kiss, moaning as she clutched at his clothing as they passionately kissed. He began to kiss his way down her neck, and Hermione whimpered. “Please,” she begged, desperately wanting him to touch her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his lips skimming her collarbone.

“Wait,” she murmured, pulling away slightly. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door. “ _Muffliato_ ,” she said. “There, now no one will hear us.” She grinned at him, smirking wickedly. 

“Good thinking,” Nick said. “Such a brilliant, little witch.”

“Nick, please,” she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

He roughly pushed her skirt up, revealing her lacy knickers. In one swift movement, he tugged them down and left them to hang on her ankles. His fingers slid up her thighs, slowly teasing her as she moaned. He traced her slit, closing his eyes when he felt how wet she was. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of his desk.

“Is this too fast?” he asked, his voice low and husky.

“No, it feels right,” Hermione said, looking into his eye. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Now that they had acknowledged the soulmate bond, it was demanding to be consummated. 

“I want you, Nick,” she said, looking to him lustfully. “Take off your pants. Let me see you… All of you.”

“I love when you tell me what to do,” Nick said. His hands went to his fly, quickly undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the floor. He quickly stepped out of them and moved towards her. Knowing she was wet and ready, he wasted no time burying his cock in her.

Hermione leant back against the desk, her legs in the air. Nick hooked his arms beneath her kneecaps, keeping legs upright.

“Sweet Jesus, Hermione, you’re so wet,” he panted, slowly pulling out before roughly pushing back in. She felt so wonderful around him. “You want this, don’t you, darlin’?”

“Nick, yes,” she hissed, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Nick responded by increasing his thrusts. As he moved inside her, Hermione felt herself growing closer and closer to climax. She gripped the edge of her desk, trying to brace herself. It was a good thing she had thought to cast the spell as they were both moaning loudly. Nick’s thrusts quickened with every passing second.

“Nick!” she cried out, coming with such a force that she saw stars. Her head fell back as she moved her hips quickly, meeting his thrusts with force.

Nick’s eyes closed, his hands tightening on her hips. “Fuck, Hermione,” he cried, coming with a shout. He thrust into her, enjoying the way her walls milked every last drop from his body. Utterly spent, he bent forward, lying on both her and the desk.

Hermione’s chest heaved. Her arms came up, wrapping around Nick’s neck. She peered at him, a sated grin on her face. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a few moments, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

“Wonderful,” she admitted, smiling. “Like I’ll actually be able to focus on work now around you instead of just wanting to jump your bones all the time.”

Nick laughed before helping her to her feet. He adjusted his pants, watching her as she did the same. “So, you think we’ll be able to handle being co-workers still? Even though we’re soulmates?”

Hermione nodded. “Not a doubt in my mind… The only reason it was difficult before was because we hadn’t acknowledged what was going on between us. Now that I know you’re mine, and you know that I’m yours, it’ll be fine.” She paused, looking up at him. “You are mine… right?” she asked, suddenly nervous. While soulmate bonds weren’t unheard of the wizarding world, she knew it was different for Muggles.

“Of course,” Nick said, leaning down and brushing his lips against her softly. “Of course, I would like to properly date you.”

“I’d like that very much.” Hermione smiled. 

There was a knock at the door. “Director Fury? Are you in there?”

Waving her wand, Hermione cancelled the Muffliato spell. She quickly fixed her hair as best she could.

“Yes, Emily!” he called back to his assistant. 

“You’re two o’clock is here!” she shouted.

“That’s my cue,” Hermione said. “I’ll see you later?” she asked hopefully.

Nick grinned. “I’ll pick you up for dinner at seven.”

Hermione leant up and brushed her lips against his one last time. “I look forward to it, _Director_.”


End file.
